Sindel
Sindel (also known as Queen Sindel) is a supporting character in the Mortal Kombat series. She is the mother of Kitana, the former queen of Edenia, and the majority of the games she was on the side of good. Appearance Sindel has a very magentic look and favors a more dark look with purple lipstick and having no pupils in her eyes. Over the series of games she wears revealing costumes that are color of purple. Her clothes are fitted like a corset cut-down to her cleavage. In Mortal Kombat (2011) her corset is more revealing and it splits near her midriff. Sindel has a white stream of long hair while the rest is black. Personality During the time of her being queen in Edenia Sindel, was noble, respectful, and caring to her people; Sindel is very compassionate to the earthrealm warriors as well. She even shows sign of selflessness as she sacrifices her ruling in order to protect her daughter Kitana, from Shao Kahn. However, after Sindel became corrupted by Shao Kahn she became heartless towards anyone who opposed his rulings even her own daughter. After successfully regaining her sanity in the original timeline Sindel retained her kindness. In the alternate timeline, Sindel is to corrupted that even Kitana couldn't reason with her. Throughout the Mortal Kombat series even in the alternate timeline in her non-canon Mortal Kombat 2011 ending Sindel's main goal is to take back everything that Shao Kahn took from her. She also wishes to bring peace and order to all the realms with Edenia being at the center. Sindel wants all the realms united not by merging them or by fear but by having them all working together. Sindel in the original timeline and new timeline including her revenant form and non-revenant form wishes to have her family reunited. No matter what from or timeline Sindel wants to have her daughter Kitana and her husband Jerrod always by her side. Non-revenant Sindel freed from Shao Kahn's control wants Edenia to rule everything with peace while revenant Sindel wishes to have the Netherrealm rule everything with force and fear. Powers and Abilities Sindel, is very adept in physical combat engaging her enemies in hand-to-hand while also using some of her magic abilities. One of her magic powers is the ability to stretch her hair and use it to tie or intrap her opponents. Another and possibly her most renoun attack is her ability to use a sonic screach to stun her opponents or make their heads explode only if high frequency. She can use her screach to stun her enemies and proceed to beat the dazed enemy. After she gains all of Shang Tsung's powers her Strength and Magic is Doubled and she took out the Earthrealm Warriors without much trouble. Sindel can also levitate. Trivia *She is the first character in the Mortal Kombat series who used the power of flight as both a move used in fights and as a win pose. See Also *Sindel in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Femme Fatale Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Lethal Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Warriors Category:Suicidal Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Amazons Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Humanoid Category:Elderly Category:Strategists Category:Deceased Category:Honest Category:Revived Category:Saved Soul Category:Leaders Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Sophisticated Category:Sympathetic Category:Protectors Category:Self-Aware Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Dreaded Category:Bully Slayers Category:Poor Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Wise Category:Classic Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Defectors Category:Falsely Accused Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Unwanted Category:Strong-Willed Category:One-Man Army Category:Merciful Category:Supporters Category:Ninjas Category:Obsessed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:On & Off